U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,713 A1 discloses a filter of the above-mentioned type in which the channels are elongated transversely to the flow direction and separating members are provided in the form of elongated circular cylinders each extending transversely to the flow direction in the intermediate section of one of the channels to define in the channel at least one passage bent in the flow direction to catch particles elongated in the flow direction.
However, elongated particles extending transversely to the fluid flow direction might flow without being caught by the separating members.